non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dretch
Dretches are very common but very stupid minor demons inhabiting the Abyssal Planes. Monster Manual descriptions 2nd Edition Dretch are the most common and least powerful of all demons, being scarcely capable of dealing with a quasit on equal terms. Their numbers enable them to hold their own against most other minor demons, however. Normal attack mode is a bite and 2 clawing attacks. In addition to their normal attack mode, dretch can, at will, perform the following spell-like powers, 1 per round: darkness (5-foot radius), scare, stinking cloud once per day, telekinese 500 gp weight, teleport once per day. A dretch may gate in a Type I demon (5% chance of success). Dretch have round, rubbery bodies and thin, spindly arms and legs. Their small heads are set squarely upon their shoulders. Their hair is sparse and bristly, ears are lopped and stick out, eyes are slanted downward and the nose appears squashed. The mouth is slack and slobbering with many small fangs. Demons in general Each type of demon, and especially the high-level demon lords and princes, have many unusual characteristics and extraordinary abilities. Demons are able to move from their own plan into those of Tarterus, Hades, or Pandemonium or roam the astral plane. However, they cannot enter the Prime Material Plane without aid (conjuration, gate, name speaking or similar means). Demons are chaotic and evil; the smarter and stronger rule those of their kind who are weaker and less intelligent. The less intelligent will attack without question and fight until slain. No demon can ever be subdued. All are able to divide their attacks amongst 2 or even 3 opponents if their means allow. Demons will never willingly serve anyone or anything. If forced to serve through magic or threat they will continually seek a way to slay their master/captor. Those to whom demons show a liking are typically carried off to the demons' plane to become a slave (although a favored one.) Note that demons can be summoned by characters of any alignment, but controlling a demon is another matter entirely. A thaumaturgic circle will serve to keep out lesser demons. A special pentacle is required for greater demons. The threat or reward which the conjuring party uses to attempt gaining a demon's service must be carefully handled by the dungeon master. Demons are repelled by holy (Good) relics or artifacts. Demons frequently roam the Astral and Ethereal Planes. Their attention is attracted by persons in an ethereal state. If the name of a particularly powerful demon is spoken there is a chance that he will hear and turn his attention to the speaker. A base 5% chance is recommended. Unless prepared to avoid such attention or to control the demon, the character should know that the demon will thereupon immediately kill, by whatever means are most expeditious, the one pronouncing his name. Demons are affected by these attack forms: acid, full; cold, half; electricity (lightning), half; fire (dragon, magical), half; gas (poisonous, etc.), half; iron weapon, full; magic missile, full; poison, full; silver weapon, none unless affected by normal weapons in which case damage will be according to the weapon type. Because they have a special form of telepathy, demons are able to understand every intelligent communication. Demons with average or better intelligence are likewise able to converse. Typical Inhabitants of an Abyssal Layer Although each layer of the Abyss differs from every other and some of these planes change wildly from day to day, the following general types of creatures will be encountered on many of them: *Alu-demon - rare *Achaierai - common *Babau - uncommon *Bar-Lgura - uncommon *Cambion - very rare *Chasme - common *Daemon - rare *Demodand - very rare *Demon Lord/Prince - very, very rare *Dretch - common *Glabrezu (Type III) - uncommon *Ghast - uncommon *Ghoul - rare *Goristroi - very rare *Hezrou (Type II) - common *Manes - common *Mephit - common *Nabassu - rare *Nightmare - very rare *Quasit - common *Rutterkin - common *Succubus - rare *Thunder Beast - common *Type IV - rare *Type V - rare *Type VI - very rare *Vrock (Type I) - common Probabilities of encounter are not stated as a percentage, for there will usually be other sorts of creatures on a given plane of the Abyss. For example, on Demogorgon's several layers there will be many sorts of vicious apes, reptiles (including dinosaurs), and bird-like monsters. Similarly, on Jiblex's plane there will be slimes, deadly puddings, jellies, and various amoeboid monsters. Orcus' manifold layers are populated with skeletal monsters, various sorts of zombies, huecuvae, shadows, sheet phantoms, vampires, and death knights. Yeenoghu's vast plane of the Abyss abounds with hyenas and |hyaenodons, gnolls, ghasts, ghouls, and possibly a few trolls. Other planes are populated by insects, arachnids, worms and slugs, fungi and fungoid monsters, and so on. Some layers of the Abyss are devoid of most of the typical inhabitants of other levels. The liquid plane ruled by Dagon, for instance, does have hezrou (type II) and a form of dretch, but the other inhabitants are octopi, squids, kraken, sea snakes, eels, weird fish, and horrible fish-monsters. In short, use your imagination and creativity to develop these areas. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Semi-sapient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Mammals Category:Humanoids Category:Demons Category:Magical Creatures Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:LC